


Are You In?

by orphan_account



Series: All In! [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, figuratively and literally, it gets hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summertime has come to Riverdale bringing with it an excessive heat wave that has people shedding their clothes and their inhibitions.





	Are You In?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not canon compliant so everything that has happened to them in canon can be ignored here.
> 
> This is partially inspired by the fact that it's October 1st and still so hot where I live that I want to cry.

Betty was almost certain that she was going to die if this heat wave didn't break soon. Stepping outside of the house felt like you were stepping into the pits of hell but Veronica had insisted that they all meet down at Sweetwater River to swim and maybe keep cool from the heat. It was the last summer before they all headed off to college, though she and Jughead were both taking their basic classes at the community college to save some money before they transferred to an actual university so they weren't leaving Riverdale yet, and Veronica was trying to cram every little bit of summer fun into their group as they could handle.

Even though the outside felt like hell Betty was glad for a reason to get out of the house. Her mother had been nagging her about her choice to attend community college ever since she'd tried to casually slip it in to conversation at dinner, lamenting her loss of potential and commenting that she'd never get a job with a degree from community college, despite the fact that Betty had told her the plan to switch to a university multiple times. Her mother said the words community college like they had personally insulted her. So when the text came through on their group chat she donned a bikini, threw a light sundress over it, and disappeared out the door. 

When she finally made it to the river she saw that most of their friend group had already made it. Cheryl was sitting under a very large umbrella, the cherry red bikini making her obvious sunburn stand out more, as Toni rubbed sunscreen all over her. The heat wave had come on suddenly and none of them had been prepared for it so when Cheryl had thought it was a good idea to sit out by the pool for a couple hours to read she hadn't expected her skin to turn bright red. Betty couldn't help but laugh the first time she saw her but now the angry red on her skin seemed to be calming down but she obviously wasn't taking any chances this time. 

Archie and Veronica were sitting on a blanket next to the water while a group of Serpents and Bulldogs were setting up a football game. Betty thought they'd regret deciding to run around in about ten minutes but she wasn't going to comment on it. Jughead was standing on the edge of the group with Sweet Pea watching them set up and Betty moved toward them, stopping next to Jughead, making Sweet Pea glance at her.

"Hey Mini Coop, you're a little late." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." She said and he shrugged.

"You're tiny, deal with it." He said.

"I'm average height actually. If you weren't freakishly tall the rest of us wouldn't seem so small." She retorted making him grin.

"You're just mad because you can't reach the top shelf." He said.

"Seriously? I don't know how Toni handles being friends with you." She snapped as she crossed her arms making Sweet Pea laugh. Jughead glanced between them with a smirk on his face.

"Okay you two, cease fire, the game's about to start." He said, nodding toward the group. Archie had now joined them and they were all running around without their shirts on. Sweet Pea yanked his shirt off and shoved it into her hands before he jogged over to join them.

"They're gonna get sunburn." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh undoubtedly." Jughead agreed as he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to sit on the blanket with Veronica who was sitting cross legged as she watched the guys running around. Betty laid the shirt in her hands on the blanket next to her as she turned to watch as well.

They were playing flag football instead of tackle football and Betty assumed it was because they didn't want anyone to get hurt. All of them were pretty muscular, they even worked out together sometimes, but some of them didn't know how to pull their hits so the last time they'd played tackle football without pads Reggie had ended up with a couple broken ribs and the others had some pretty painful bruises. 

Jughead pulled open the picnic basket next to Veronica and stole a bag of chips from it to munch on as he flipped open the book he'd brought with him completely uninterested in the game going on. Instead of watching the game Betty watched Veronica's face as her eyes ran over the boys. Betty was almost certain that she wasn't even following the game at all but was actually just checking out the boys. She snorted at the enrapture on her face.

"You might want to wipe the drool from your face V." She said, snapping her friends attention away from the boys.

"What?" She asked and Betty laughed as she motioned toward the boys.

"You look like you're contemplating which flavor you want." Betty pointed out and she heard Jughead muffle a laugh which let her know that he was listening to the conversation. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I love Archie but that doesn't mean I've suddenly gone blind B, and that-" She motioned to the boys, now slick with sweat because of the heat. "-is a veritable buffet of hot. I mean, who knew Sweet Pea looked like that under those clothes?"

"Can you not lust after my roommate Veronica?" Jughead said, looking at her over his book. Veronica shrugged.

"I'm obviously not going to do anything about it but seriously." Her eyes came back to Betty. "You can't deny that he's attractive."

"Of course he is." She agreed with a shrug. "But I've seen him without his shirt multiple times V, it's not something new."

"Multiple times huh?" She asked, glancing at Jughead for a moment.

"He doesn't always wear a shirt in the apartment, especially not during this brutal heat wave." Betty shrugged. "We've both seen him in even less than that."

"Ooh, tell me, does he walk around naked at home?" She asked eagerly and Betty rolled her eyes.

"Not while I'm there, at least not outside of his own room. Who knows what he does inside of it." She said and Veronica's eyes lit up as she spun on Jughead, who was already giving her a wary look, as a grin crossed her face.

"So tell me Jones, have you seen him naked?" She asked and Betty pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the wide eyed look Jughead gave her as his cheeks flushed.

"No!" He exclaimed, making both of them look at him with identical cocked eyebrows.

"That didn't sound very convincing Jug." Betty said, a smirk falling onto her lips. "Should I be worried?"

"Oh for god's sake, it was an accident!" He said, closing his book roughly. "How was I supposed to know he'd be laying on his bed completely naked? I just wanted to borrow his charger."

"Oh my God, did you catch him masturbating?" Veronica exclaimed making both of them give her a look as they glanced around to make sure that no one was paying attention. 

"No! We don't have air conditioning in the apartment. He had the fan on." Jughead said quickly. Veronica looked like she was going to say something else when Archie bounced over to stand next to her, his skin soaked with sweat.

"Come on guys, we're going for a swim." He said pulling Veronica up from the ground.

"Who won?" She asked as she pulled off the tank top and shorts she was wearing over her bathing suit.

"No one." He shrugged. "We decided it was too hot."

"Caught on did you?" Betty said and Archie rolled his eyes as he looked at her and Jughead.

"Eventually." He deadpanned. "You guys coming?"

"We'll be there in a minute." Jughead said. Archie shrugged and pulled Veronica along with him to join the group who had already jumped in the water. Betty turned to Jughead, the smirk returning to her face, as she raised her eyebrows.

"So, just between us, is he packing?" She asked and Jughead sputtered for a moment before seeming to find his voice.

"Betts!" He exclaimed, making her laugh softly.

"I'm kidding." She said. "Come on, let's join the others."

She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head in one fluid motion, adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the blanket, prompting Jughead to remove his shirt as well leaving him on his swimming trunks. They made their way to the river and stepped in to join the others. The water was cool against her legs as she waded out to the group who had migrated to the center of the river. Toni, Cheryl and Veronica were bouncing a beach ball back and forth to each other while the large group of guys in were splashing each other with water and competing to see who could make the biggest wave. 

Betty smirked to herself and ducked under the water and swam forward until she found a pair of legs and she gave them a yank before she popped back up in the center of the group. They all glanced at her like she'd appeared out of nowhere as Archie popped back up sputtering with a glare at her and she grinned at him innocently. He leapt at her and shoved her back under the water and before long it had devolved into an all out battle, roping in Veronica, Cheryl and Toni. Water was flying everywhere as everyone tried desperately to splash the others.

This went on for a few minutes before everyone tired out and Cheryl made a few of the boys climb out of the water to pull the pool floaters in. She and Toni had climbed onto a giant flamingo while everyone else was floating around on floating beds and rings. The river current carried them lazily down the river as Cheryl and Toni played music from their float. Anytime one of them got to hot they'd just drop of their floaters and into the water to cool down before climbing back on. They all held onto each others floats keeping them in a huddled group as they floated downstream.

They spent an hour just floating in the water until Archie and Jughead started complaining that they were hungry so they all dragged their floats back to the shore and walked along the bank until the came back to the spot they'd set up their spots and Veronica started handing out sandwiches from the large picnic basket she'd brought with her. everyone longed around still grouped together as they ate.

"By the way cousin Betty, love the bikini. You're finally fitting the Blossom family aesthetic." Cheryl said and Betty glanced down at the bikini she was wearing like she'd forgotten what she had actually chosen. It was more daring than her usual swimsuit, a bright red string bikini, showing more of her skin than was usually on display.

"Um, thanks Cheryl." She said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I picked it." Veronica said proudly. "Made her buy it, even." 

"Well I approve." Cheryl said. "You should show your body off more. You're a total babe, it's gotta be genetic."

"Okay!" Archie exclaimed. "Let's all stop talking about Betty's body shall we?"

"Oh Arch, does seeing my skin make you uncomfortable?" She teased.

"Seeing this much of it does, yeah." He said and Veronica scoffed next to him.

"Relax Archie, it's not like she's naked." She said. "And Cheryl's right, she's a total babe. You're lucky, Jones."

"Um, thanks?" Jughead said, the question clear in his voice making Betty laugh softly as she pushed his hair back from his face.

"Ignore them Jug." She said rolling her eyes. "They're far to happy with themselves when they make people uncomfortable."

* * *

After that they all dropped the subject of Betty and her bikini, moving on to other things as they finished lunch, until they all decided to pack up and return to their homes. Betty pulled her dress back over her head and followed Jughead and Sweet Pea back to their apartment rather than going home and having to deal with her mother. Sweet Pea disappeared into his room as soon as they got back and Betty removed her dress again, throwing it over the back of the sofa, before she laid on the floor of the living room like a starfish as Jughead opened all the windows to let the faint breeze in.

He went to his room for a moment before coming back wearing only boxers as had become common during the heat wave. He sat on the couch with his laptop and began typing, working on the novel he'd been crafting since their sophomore year, and Betty found her mind wondering to the other occupant of the apartment. She was thinking about what Jughead had said at the river, how he'd walked into Sweet Pea's room to find him completely naked, making her wonder if he was naked right now. She loved Jughead but it was true what Veronica said, it didn't suddenly make her blind, and seeing Sweet pea walk around half clothed all the time ignited her curiosity.

The sound of the fridge opening made her left her head slightly to glance over and she saw Sweet Pea behind the low counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. He was bare from the waist up but she couldn't see his lower half but he obviously wouldn't have walked out of his room buck naked when he knew she was here and for some reason she felt disappointed. She flopped back down on the floor to distract herself from allowing her thoughts to wonder.

"This is it." She groaned, the heat enveloping her mixed with the bright flush of lust that had literally just smacked her in the face making her feel warmer. "This is how I die."

"I think you're being a bit dramatic." Sweet Pea said and she could hear the amusement in his voice without having to even look at him.

"It's so hot." She complained.

"I could stick you in the freezer for a few minutes if you wanted. I'm sure you'd fit." He said and she sat up slightly to glare at him as she leaned back on her elbows.

"One more short joke Sweet Pea and I swear to god I'm going to throw something at you." She said. "I have good aim."

"Will you two be nice?" Jughead grumbled from the couch. Betty rolled her eyes as Sweet Pea grinned and stepped around the counter and into the living room fully. He, like Jughead, was only in his boxers making Betty's mouth go dry as she looked at him.

"Fine, I propose a truce on account of snowflake's creative process." Sweet Pea said and Betty snorted as Jughead turned his head to glare at the other boy.

"Deal." She said before she laid back down on the floor. "You know, if Jughead didn't have a roommate I could be naked right now and I'd probably be much cooler."

"Jesus Betts." Jughead choked out and she shrugged as best she could while laying on the floor.

"It's the truth." She said. "I can't handle this heat for much longer."

"Hey, I wouldn't object." Sweet Pea said, leaned against the wall beside the fridge. "Get naked if you want."

She knew he was joking and she could tell that Jughead did too but she still sat up fully and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is it only me getting naked or is it all of us?" She asked. Jughead closed his laptop even though he'd just opened it and sat it to the side, obviously deciding that he wasn't going to get any work done today as his eyes flickered between them, while Sweet Pea studied her for a moment.

"Is that a joke?" He asked. She shrugged as she glanced at Jughead for a moment but he seemed to be waiting for what she was going to say too.

"Well Veronica and I were talking today, about you, and it made me.....curious." She said as she stare at him. Sweet Pea glanced at Jughead with wide eyes but he didn't protest her words.

"About?" Sweet Pea asked cautiously. She let her eyes trail down his body before coming back up to meet his.

"About what's under that." She said, pulling her lips between her teeth. "So if you're serious about getting naked, I'm not opposed either."

"Betty." Jughead's voice called her attention to him. Their eyes met and they had a silent conversation which she knew was him giving her permission to act on whatever it was that she was planning. She smirked as she turned her attention back to Sweet Pea and popped up from the floor, light on her feet as she approached him, leaving him staring at her hesitantly.

She heard movement behind her and knew that Jughead had followed her lead and wasn't far away as she reached back and pulled the string holding her top in place before reaching around her neck to do the same and letting it fall to the floor. She could tell that Sweet Pea was trying desperately to not look at her exposed breast, his eyes boring into hers intensely as she reached out to touch him lightly, a hand on his hip.

"Your turn." She said, her voice low and full of heat. She wasn't sure where this boldness had come from, for her or Jughead, but she wasn't going to back down now. Sweet Pea's eyes flew to Jughead.

"Jones?" His voice was hesitant and almost sounded like he was asking for permission. She felt Jughead step up behind her moments before his hands landed on her hips.

"It's okay Pea." He said, his hands trailing up her sides stopping just below her breast like he was framing them. Sweet Pea stared at them both for a long moment as if he was trying to decide if they were joking before he slowly reached out to touch her. 

He stayed away from her breast, running his fingertips along her sides, following the trail that Jughead had shown. His touch was hesitant, like he was afraid that one of them was going to start yelling at him and Betty glanced at Jughead for a moment.

"Is it okay?" She asked him, wanting to make sure that he was just as on board with this as she was. They'd never done anything like this before and she didn't want this to cause problems later.

"It's okay Betty." He said, his voice soft and sure. They stared at each other for another long moment before Betty nodded and grabbed Sweet Pea's hands in her own to bring them up to her breast before she pulled him down for a deep kiss. He tensed against her but she kept the steady pressure until he made a soft sound and returned the kiss. She nibbled on his lips until he opened and allowed her to slip her tongue in as his hands finally started moving against her. He ran his thumbs around her nipples, his calloused hands so different to what she was used to with Jughead, who's hands were soft and steady. that she arched up into him in surprise as her nipples hardened. 

Jughead moved his hands down her sides again, one landing back on her hip while the other slid around her body to rub against her through her bikini bottoms, making her moan softly. She ran her hands along the planes of Sweet Pea's chest, coming to a stop at the edge of his boxers, her fingers playing along the waistband as she pulled out of the kiss.

"We had a deal." She said softly, hooking her fingers into his boxers but she stopped and looked up at him, waiting for him to say that it was okay. His eyes were dark as he looked at them before he nodded.

"I suppose we did." He said, his voice rough. She smiled as she pushed them down slowly until he sprung out already hard, drawing both of their eyes to him. Betty sucked her lip into her mouth as Jughead's hand dipped below her swimsuit bottoms and pressed into her. Soft moans fell from her lips as his pressed against her ear, his eyes on Sweet Pea.

"Do you want him baby?" He asked, his voice low and full of heat.

"Yes." The word came out breathy. Jughead reached out with the hand not currently being used to pleasure her and grabbed Sweet Pea by the arm pulling him flush against her before shoving her bottoms off leaving them pressed against each other fully naked. 

Jughead's hand between them bumped against the other boy with every movement and she could see that it was affecting him. She pushed back against Jughead slightly to snake a hand between them and run it along the length of Sweet Pea's cock, making his hips jerk into her, and she could feel Jughead hard an heavy through his boxers. She moved her hand against Sweet Pea, twisting her wrist at the end of each stroke in a way that she knew Jughead liked, making Sweet Pea reach out to steady himself in her shoulders. Jughead ran his lips along the side of her neck as he worked her over and she ground back into him.

Sweet Pea moved his lips to the other side of her neck, pressing kisses into her to mirror Jughead's, before his mouth slipped lower to move along her collarbones until he paused and glanced up at her.

"Can I?" He asked, his hands cupping her breast again and she nodded her consent. 

His tongue ran around her nipples, sending them into hard peaks as she arched into it, still running her hand along his length. Her other hand went to Jughead's wrist as he began moving his fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace just for something to hold onto as her breath came in gasps. The stimulation to her nipples and clit at the same time had intense pressure building quickly. She jerked her hips up into his hand, brushing against Sweet Pea as she did, making his hands slip to her hips to keep her in place as Jughead slowed his movements almost like they'd practiced it.

They were going to give her what they wanted and nothing else. The pressure was full and steady behind her bellybutton but the slow movements of his fingers wasn't enough to push her over the edge just yet leaving her squirming between them as she whined low in her throat.

"Do you want to come?" Jughead whispered against her skin making her shiver.

"Yes." She whined. "Please, please Juggie."

He slid his other hand around to rub against her clit as he resumed his fast pace. Sweet Pea still held her in place so she couldn't move her hips to bring the orgasm faster so she was left panting between them as the pressure built more until it finally spilled over. Her nails dug into Sweet Pea's hips as her hand left his length and he hissed at the slight pain. Jughead held her up as her legs became shaky and the world went fuzzy for a moment. They all froze for a moment as she came down before she turned in Jughead's arms to face him and her hands went to the boxers still covering him.

"You're overdressed." She said before removing his boxers swiftly. She reached behind her to pull Sweet Pea closer so he wouldn't drift away from them before she dropped to her knees and took Jughead into her mouth without warning.

"Fuck Betts." He bit out as his hand went into her hair. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock before sinking down on him fully, sucking gently as she used her tongue to trace the veins, making his hand in her hair tighten enough to pull slightly and she moaned around him. He tensed moments before she heard a sound of surprise leave his lips and she rolled her eyes up to see. Sweet Pea had pulled him into a deep kiss, obviously surprising Jughead in the process, but it only took him a moment to sink into it. 

She went back to her task leaving the boys to work out their dynamic. She swallowed around Jughead making his hips jerk and she pulled off of him for a moment as her eyes watered, using her hand to run along him as she took a breath, her spit making her hand slide easily. She watched for a moment as they made out, the kiss almost like a fight, before she sunk her mouth around him once again making him groan low in his throat. She reached a hand up to play with his balls as she sucked deeply and it didn't take long before his breath hitched in the way she was so familiar with.

She tasted the edge of pre-come before he pulled her off and up to her feet to kiss her roughly. When he pulled back their eyes met for a moment before his floated over her shoulder to Sweet Pea.

"You want to show Sweet Pea what a good girl you are?" He asked and she caught onto what he meant immediately. She nodded before turning to grab Sweet Pea's hand and drag him over to the couch. She pushed him down onto it and climbed onto his lap as she kissed him again and his hands sank into her hair. She rubbed her pussy against him, making him catch on her entrance with every pass, and she felt his hands clench tight around her. 

"Do you want to fuck me?" She asked as she pulled out of the kiss, her voice low and heated. Sweet Pea blinked at her for a moment like he was trying to comprehend what she'd said before the words seemed to register behind his eyes.

"Yeah." He answered. "Definitely."

She grinned as Jughead appeared out of the corner of her eye. "Good."

She adjusted her position on his lap so that she was facing outwards toward Jughead before she reached between them and lined him up to her entrance. She slid down on him in a single motion, a moan falling from her lips as she reached out for Jughead who came to her immediately, and Sweet Pea cursed softly as his hips thrust up into her. It took a moment for her to adjust to him inside of her, different from Jughead and slightly longer, but after a few minutes they settled into a comfortable motion. 

Her hips rolled as she bounced lightly on his lap and his hips came up to meet her each time. He brushed her hair off her back and over her shoulder before placing kisses along her shoulders as his hands run up her body to twirl her nipples between his fingers. Jughead let go of her arms as he dropped to his knees in front of them, pushing Sweet Pea's legs apart so he could slide between them, pushing them off balance for a moment before they regained their steady movements.

Jughead leaned forward and his tongue ran around her clit as he stroked along her pussy. She knew from the angle and the way Sweet Pea tensed against her for a moment that Jughed's tongue was running along his cock as well but neither of them seemed to mind. Jughead had one hand planted firmly on her inner thigh and she could see the other working over his own cock as his tongue worked against them. Betty ran a hand through his hair and he began sucking on her clit at the same moment that Sweet Pea set his teeth into her shoulder making a high pitched whine leave her lips.

She ground her hips down in a heart racing pace and felt Sweet Pea hit that spot deep inside her making her gasp breathlessly as Jughead kept the pressure against her clit with his fingers as he went back to licking along both of them. Her hand tightened in his hair as she felt the pressure begin to build again, her moans becoming louder and more high pitched as it did. 

"Fuck." She breathed out. "Please, please, please."

The words were low and desperate as they left her lips. Jughead pressed against her clit roughly as Sweet Pea thrust up into her roughly.

"Come on babe. Come for me." Sweet Pea said, turning her face for a rough kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. Jughead's had clenched on her thigh, making her gasp and bringing her attention to him, which in turn alerted Sweet Pea. They looked at him as he hissed out a soft moan and his hand worked his cock in quick jerky movements before he came undone in front of them. They were both enraptured by the sight, their own motions pausing as they watched, before Sweet Pea grabbed her hips roughly and fucked up into her.

She grabbed Jughead's face and brought him up for a kiss, muffling her moans against his lips, until that pressure broke and sent her over the edge. She clung to Jughead as it washed over her making the movements of Sweet Pea inside her chasing his own high that much more intense. His movements were sloppy and rushed so she knew he had to be close to coming so she rolled her hips against him a few times and it brought him to his climax. He stayed buried deep inside her for a long moment after, all of them clinging to one another as they caught their breath, before she slipped off his lap and joined Jughead on the floor. 

She dragged Sweet Pea along and they arranged themselves on the cool false wood floor, the sweat rolling down their bodies, neither of them speaking as they stared at the ceiling absorbing what they'd just done. Betty reached out for Jughead's hand intertwining their fingers before doing the same to Sweet Pea on her other side. After a solid ten minutes she cleared her throat.

"So that happened." She stated and Sweet Pea snorted. That was all it took for them to start laughing quietly.

"You are the one who instigated that." Jughead said as their laughter faded but they all still had small smiles on her face. She shrugged lightly.

"I'll admit to that but neither of you objected." She pointed out.

"So are we just going to go back to normal now and pretend that this didn't happen or what?" Sweet Pea asked making them both glance at him before their eyes met each other's.

"I don't know." Betty answered honestly as she looked at Jughead. His eyes flicked back and forth between them as he chewed on his lip and his brow furrowed like it always did when he was thinking. Neither of them interrupted his thoughts, not even daring to speak, until he blew out a breath.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that happening again." He finally said. "If that's something you'd both want."

They went back to staring at the ceiling as they contemplated the proposition. It was strange to Betty that she didn't feel guilty about what they'd done, really she was almost happy and definitely sated, which made her feel weird. She's been taught all her life that you have one partner at a time, if you have more than that you're a slut, but she didn't feel like a slut. They were friends with Sweet Pea and Jughead was his roommate, it should feel weird that they'd all had sex together, but it didn't. It felt strangely right, like something had slid into place in their relationships with each other, that they'd never noticed was missing until now.

"I feel the same." She said finally. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"I guess we're in agreement then." Sweet Pea said. They stayed on the floor for another minute in silence before Betty started laughing softly gaining the attention of both boys.

"What?" Jughead asked.

"Remember when you used to hate me Sweet Pea?" She giggled. "Past you would probably punch current you in the face right now."

"You've grown on me Mini Coop." He said rolling his eyes as he smiled at her. 

"You know." Jughead piped in from the other side of them. "This whole thing didn't really help with the cooling down we were trying to do."

"Hey, I could still stick Betty in the freezer." Sweet Pea said as he shot a grin at her. "Wouldn't help me or you at all but still."

"Sweet Pea, I swear to god. I will murder you in your sleep." She said making both boys laugh.

"No but seriously, we should buy an air con unit." Jughead said.

"Maybe in a bit." Betty said. "Even the thought of putting clothes on right now makes me want to melt into a puddle. Let's just lay here for a little longer."

Neither of them protested that idea as they stretched out on the floor, all of them stark naked, until the sun sank from the sky outside and it cooled down marginally. Betty knew that they still had so many things to talk about, the logistics of their new relationships and the rules regarding that being at the top of the list, but for now she was just enjoying their company after being thoroughly satisfied by both of them. It wasn't the most conventional relationship but she resolved not to care about that or about what other peoples opinions about it would be. They were all happy with it and nothing mattered more than that.


End file.
